


Hello!

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Namjoon the fanboy, i gave up on characterisation so sorry bout that, nuest and bts lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: It's a bit weird for Namjoon to be fanboying as hard as he is in front of Jonghyun, who is simultaneously more experienced than him in the idol life and younger than him.(18/10 edit: changed title)





	Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

They meet, officially, at ISAC, and Namjoon tries not to freak out knowing that he just walked past _JR of Nu'est_ and holy shit, he really wants to talk to him, about the songs that Nu'est had released, that Namjoon really likes. And maybe the word "meet" is a bit of a overstatement because they don't actually talk, because JR is surprisingly shy, tucking his legs into himself such that he looks a lot younger than the 1 year junior to Namjoon's age. Namjoon leaves ISAC a bit disappointed, but he thinks that he would probably be able to meet Nu'est again some other time because some day their talent would be noticed. He's sure of it.

It just doesn't hit him that they would only meet them much later, and that it takes a whole competition for them to be noticed.

JR, now known nationally as Kim Jonghyun, has grown older than Namjoon remembers, a darkness in his eyes that Namjoon sees mirrored in his own. It carries heavily throughout the competition, and he votes religiously for the Pledis trainees (which makes Jimin complain and try to influence Namjoon to vote for Sungwoon). In the past, Namjoon thought JR looked younger than his age, now though, Namjoon thinks Jonghyun looked old and tired. His heart twists.

He mentions Hello offhandedly on a show, because of course he would, it's a great song. It ends up charting for the first time in a long time, and Namjoon's heart soars, because they deserved it, and he might have accidentally dropped his phone when Taehyung shows him an Instagram message from JR thanking him.

(The rest of the group laughs at him, despite his protests that he _wasn't_ fanboying.)

They meet, actually meet, at a music show during Nu'est W's first comeback, and JR recognises him, and he quickly bows at Namjoon.

"Ah," Namjoon shakes off the greeting, "you're my sunbaenim, so,"

JR's face twists, and he shook his head adamantly, "But you're older than us," he says, "except for Aron-hyung." He smiles, conspiratorially, like it's an inside joke. "Thank you for the recommendation to our song, Rap Monster-ssi."

Namjoon shakes his head, "ah, it's okay, you can just call me Namjoon. And call me hyung."

JR grinned, "Namjoon-hyung then."

It takes everything for Namjoon to not accidentally blurt something out, like how he really really liked Canvas, or something embarrassing. They chat, and something in Namjoon's chest feels fulfilled. When he leaves, it's with JR's number and the thought of how mature the boy in front of him was. He's enamoured, maybe, with the image of JR he builds in his head, but he's admiring of the JR he meets face to face.

Jin looked up from his magazine when Namjoon returned to their room. He smirked deviously when he saw Namjoon's face. "What you got Nu'est-sunbaenim's numbers? Or just JR's?"

"Shut up, Jin-hyung."

Jin only laughed harder.


End file.
